


You'll Never Know

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afab Nonbinary Noctis, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Noctis and Ignis have been happy together for years when Noctis notices Gladio and Prompto becoming a little too friendly with them. They and Ignis agree to try and bring the other two into their relationship, but not everything goes as planned...





	You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardigan_carm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/gifts).



> Noctis is afab and identifies as nonbinary, and goes by they/them in this fic. As per the request, they are comfortable using words like pussy or entrance or clit to describe their genitals. However I only refer to their chest as that; a chest and nipples. For anyone worried about dysphoria-triggering content, please take this into consideration.
> 
> Also Noct is still totally fine with Gladio calling them princess, just in case anyone was worried. They take it in more of an affectionate nickname vein rather than a gendered title. They don’t let anyone else use that nickname, though ;}

Gladio and Prompto were acting odd the past few weeks, Noctis thought.

Not a weird, indescribable kind of odd. Not creepy. Just…odd enough for Noct to take notice, which meant it was a rather obvious kind of odd, if their previous track record of being embarrassingly oblivious held any truth.

(And, for the record, it only took _two_ outings with Ignis for Noct to realize that the rather pricey dinner and carnival day that Ignis treated them to were, in fact, _dates_ and not just something one did for a friend. Thank the Astrals that Noct was pretty and had more money than Bahamut himself, Ignis always said.)

But, regardless. Gladio and Prompto were acting odd and Noctis knew why. And they knew before Ignis knew, by the way! Which was a big deal, because Ignis was the sneakiest gossip in the Citadel. Anything whispered within her walls found its way to Ignis, but not this.

Gladio and Prompto _liked_ them. Like, really liked them.

At first it was just smiles, extra pats on the back after training. More selfies from Prompto. But then the texting, the heartfelt ‘goodnight, sleep well’s with little red or blue or purple heart emojis added in. It took Noct a while to figure out the flirting during training or between royal duties or during weekend hangout sessions. What didn’t take them long to figure out though, was that it all stopped when Ignis was around.

Gladio and Prompto were jealous.

Not a bitter kind of jealous and not jealous enough to say anything unkind about Ignis. Certainly not jealous enough to get mean and try to sabotage their relationship or something. But _just_ jealous enough, just enough for Noct to see the disappointed flash in Gladio’s eyes when they said Ignis would be joining them for lunch, too. Or when they turned down Prompto’s Friday night plans because Ignis was behind on his work and Noct wanted to help in what way they could.

They felt bad, but every time the thought drifted through Noct’s mind—that not one, not two, but _three_ guys desperately wanted their attention—they fought back a devilish little smirk. What an exhilarating feeling, to feel _wanted_.

And it wasn’t that Ignis didn’t make them feel that way—quite the opposite. Being with Ignis was Noct’s first, and up until now their only, real relationship and the both of them worked hard every day to meet each other’s needs. Separating the bedroom from the workplace, and their roles from their friendship from their relationship, was no easy feat, but the rush of relaxing with Ignis at the end of the day made it all worthwhile.

So if Gladio and Prompto were already interested in them, and Noct loved having boyfriends to come home to at the end of the day, what better match was there? Why have one when they could have _three?_

They would have to discuss it at length with Ignis, of course. A relationship was a two way street and all that. Noct had to admit; they didn’t always have the best ideas, but this one? They could just feel it. Something about this one wouldn’t leave them alone.

\-------------------------------

Regardless of how much Noct wanted to scream from the top of the Citadel about how great it was to have three people interested in them, they knew they had to discuss the situation with Ignis first. The reality was that they were _terrible_ at keeping secrets, but this one would have to be kept just a little longer.

Surely Ignis wouldn’t freak out about it, right? Every time they thought of starting the conversation anxiety rumbled in their stomach.

But Ignis had always been such an open lover—open to Noctis’ gender identity, open to the fact that they might be wed to Luna for political reasons, and certainly open to understanding that people other than each other might catch his or Noct’s eye. Noct may have been oblivious at times, but they didn’t miss Ignis’ eyes lingering on Lunafreya’s brother, Ravus, and Nifilheim’s hired mercenary, Ms. Highwind.

So there should be nothing wrong with Prompto and Gladio catching Noctis’ eye, right? Right, that’s what Noct told themselves. They just had to find the perfect time to bring up the conversation. Sometime when Ignis was calm, not stressed, happy and content with Noctis in his arms…

What better time than right after sex? They were both relaxed and happy, reclined against the pillows of their bed and basking in a warm, comfortable afterglow. Noctis took a deep breath, disguising it as a satisfied sigh, and steeled themselves. No time like the present, after all.

“Ignis?” they asked, rolling onto their side to face their boyfriend. “I have a question for you,” they said, gathering the comforter up under their chin like a security blanket.

Ignis cocked his head at Noct with curiosity in his eyes. Noct rarely sounded so serious. He returned his phone to the nightstand—a bad habit of his, working and checking emails even after sex—and gave Noct his full attention.

“Of course, what is it, Noct?”

“I, uh…”

Elegant as ever.

“I…this is going to sound weird,” Noct warned, but Ignis’ patience did not waver.  “But I think that some, some other people might like me. Like, a lot. And I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Who can blame them?” Ignis asked, a smile bloomed on his face as he gripped Noct ‘round the waist, sliding down under the covers and pulling them closer at the same time. He nuzzled and kissed at Noct’s collarbone as he spoke. “You’re pretty no matter what you’re doing; it’s impossible to resist.”

Noct stared blankly into the distance as Ignis cuddled them. Not exactly the point they’d been getting at. They hoped Ignis was ready for what they were about to suggest, then.

“Well, yeah, uh, point is, I think there’s some—two, actually—people that are interested in me,” they explained, feeling Ignis’ kisses lessen as he listened.

“Oh? What makes you think that?” he inquired.

“Well, they’ve known me for quite a while,” wait, shit, that was a stupid thing to admit, they scolded themselves. Ignis knew _everyone_ who associated with Noct, so that ruled out a lot of people. “And I noticed that they’ve been…much more affectionate as of late…”

Ignis hummed in understanding, tracing gentle circles into Noct’s back as they spoke.

“And...you know, they try to invite me out for things, but when I ask if you can come along with us they’re disappointed and don’t want to go anymore,” they explained, goosebumps rising on their skin from Ignis’ barely there touch.

“Sounds like jealousy.”

“Yeah,” they grimaced at Ignis’ short words. This wasn’t going over as well as they thought.

Noct took a shuddering breath and continued. “So these two people…I see them all the time and they’re a big part of my life. They’re—”

“Prompto and Gladio?”

“What!? How did you know?”

“Noct,” Ignis said, propping himself up on his elbows to see eye-to-eye with his lover. “You genuinely enjoy being around a total of four people, one being myself and one being your father. It isn’t difficult to guess who the other two are.”

Noctis didn’t reply, indignant as a blush spread across their face. Ignis continued.

“And plus, I know you. Plenty of people have been interested in you before—if you didn’t like someone you’d put distance between them and yourself and make sure that you wouldn’t see them again,” Ignis said.

Noct hated how good he was at reading every situation, but they knew Ignis didn’t mean it in an unkind way. He was just being himself, and being himself meant that he had every part of Noct’s life memorized.

“So what do you make of it?” Ignis broke their train of thought. It was a good question, Noct thought.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” they admitted. “But…I mean, I like being around both of them. I think they’re…I think they’re pretty alright, you know?”

“So you _are_ attracted to them, is what you’re meaning.”

“Iggy…” Noct groaned, rolling over and burying their face in a pillow. They didn’t start the conversation just to be teased at.

“Noct,” Ignis said with a chuckle and reached up to ruffle their hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t fault you for it, either. Given the right circumstances, I think both Prompto and Gladio can be quite handsome.”

“ _Given the right circumstances_ ,” Noctis parroted back to him, laughing into the pillow before rolling back over to face their boyfriend again. Such a statement was almost rude, but so very distinctly _Ignis_.

“So I _am_ gonna ask you the same thing, then, or…kind of” Noct said. “What do you think about…maybe… bringing other people into our relationship?”

The words rushed out of their mouth so fast that they weren’t sure Ignis actually heard them. He surely did, though, if the thoughtful expression that crossed his face meant anything. Rather than answer right away, he flopped over onto his back next to Noctis, his eyes focused on the ceiling. They sat in contemplative silence for a few moments.

“I’m really not sure,” Ignis finally mumbled and Noct’s heart sank. “It’s just…you’re the only person I’ve ever loved like this, Noct. I’m not sure I could learn to love another the same way,” he said, turning his head to meet Noct’s gaze.

After a confession like that, Noct didn’t have it in them to be angry or upset. It was a good point that Ignis brought up—loving and caring for oneself and one other person was hard enough, much less three other people.

“But,” Ignis spoke up again. “But I suppose it could be worth a try, perhaps? The four of us…we’re all in this together, almost for life, you might say. I could see it working out, given the time. So perhaps we could…invite them over sometime? To talk?” he suggested.  

Just as quickly as Noctis’ heart sank, it soared. They all but threw themselves at Ignis, smothering him in thankful kisses.

\---------------------------------------

So they were going to talk to Gladio and Prompto about starting…something. Whatever it would be called, Noctis wasn’t sure.

But they had the conversation three weeks ago. And life kept getting busier at every turn.

One week Ignis was out of town, then the next Gladio. Then Prompto came down with a nasty cold. And they couldn’t do anything unless they were _all_ there.

And, really, Noctis just kept finding excuses.

But tonight! Tonight was different. Ignis prepared a nice dinner for everyone. No one had anywhere to be the next morning. They were going to have a very serious and reasonable talk about opening up their relationship.

But, well…they and Ignis hadn’t had a moment alone in _weeks._ So one thing led to another, and…

“C’mon Iggy, just something really quick. We’ve got _plenty_ of time,” they reassured, working deft fingers down the buttons on Ignis’ shirt.

Time was lost to the both of them, and before they knew it the soft click of a lock turning interrupted their heated embrace.

Giving Prompto a spare key to the apartment had seemed like a great idea at the time.

“Hey, guys! Iggy, what’cha got— _whoa_ ,” Prompto’s jaw dropped when he reached the sitting room, Gladio trailing just slightly behind him. There was no way Ignis and Noct could hide or cover up what was happening—Prom and Gladio walked in on them exchanging heated kisses on the couch, Ignis’ shirt wide open and Noctis’ shirt flat out _gone_ , their chest exposed to the wandering eyes of their friends.

“We didn’t mean to intrude…” Gladio murmured, a knowing smirk playing on his face, while Prompto tried to find words.

“Y-yeah, we could…t-totally come back later!” he stammered, struggling and failing at keeping his eyes off Noctis’ shirtless form. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with them, but they never went shirtless during sparring and always showered alone in the locker rooms. No one could blame him for being curious, right?

Noct could react in one of two ways, they knew. They could be offended and embarrassed and shoo the two men out of their apartment, only to never make eye contact with them again. Or, they could…

“Wait!” Noct called out when Prompto was already halfway out the door. “Come back inside for a sec.”

Reluctantly, Prompto closed the front door. Noct, still straddled by Ignis on the couch, beckoned the two back in to face them properly, unafraid and uncovered.

“We were going to invite you into…whatever this is,” Noct started, glancing between the three of them and watching as shock flooded Prompto and Gladio’s expressions. “Probably in more words than this, but it’s really not the time for that now. So…”

They let the question hang in the air for a moment, waiting to see if Gladio or Prompto would respond, but only silence answered them. A fierce blush spread across Prompto’s cheeks. Gladio shifted his gaze slightly to meet Ignis’ eyes, as if asking if it was okay to say yes, to admit to wanting Noct for far too long, but Noct caught him first.

“I asked the question, Gladio. And I wouldn’t be asking in the first place if Ignis wasn’t already okay with it,” they said, their sharp stare causing Gladio to blush, too. “So I want you to answer _me,_ not whoever you think you should answer to,” they finished. Gladio shifted his gaze to the carpet while they paused again and waited for an answer.

“Sorry, Noct,” Gladio said, rubbing the back of his head. “You’re right, I should’ve just told you straight—I’d join in, long as everybody else’s alright with it,” he said in an odd half mumble, still diverting his gaze.

It was no surprise that Gladio was a little embarrassed, Noctis supposed. When Ignis asked them if they could be a couple, Noct reacted much the same. Regardless, it was one down, one to go. They turned to Prompto to gauge his response.

“Noct, I would love to!” he exclaimed, though his expression said that he regretted it immediately. He was caught somewhere between bouncing off the couch in happiness and wanting to throw up. At least the good emotion got the better of him.

“I jus…I don’t want to make anything weird between you and Iggy, you know?”

Noctis’ shoulders sagged in relief. Well if _that_ was all Prompto was worried about…

“No, Prom, it’s okay,” they reassured. “Iggy and I talked this over a lot. I wouldn’t be offering if we didn’t both agree,” they explained. “We’re both interested in the both of you—no playing favorites or leaving someone out.”

The lines of tension in Prompto’s face relaxed and the two smiled at each other. Good, Noctis thought, everything was going smoothly, or as smoothly as it could have gone.

“If everyone is agreeable, then…” Ignis prodded. He was hiding it a bit from the other two, but Noct knew the prominent bulge pressing into their thigh meant he was getting impatient and wanted to move on. Noct giggled and pressed a line of kisses up under his chin, and Ignis couldn’t help but crack a smile at their eagerness.

Prompto, over the anxiety and back to his bouncy self, was the first to move up closer to the couple. He slung an arm over Noct’s shoulders and kissed their cheek, then turned to Ignis.

“So, Mr. Advisor, you gonna give us a rundown on how to please royalty?”

Ignis and Noct exchanged a look.

“Well, if you insist,” he said as Gladio moved closer, settling down on the other side of Noct. Being surrounded by the three of them was exhilarating, Noct decided, their heart pounding with excitement as Ignis ran his hands down their bare chest.

“My first tip, I’d say, is to go slow,” he instructed, kissing and mouthing a trail from Noctis’ collarbone down to one of their nipples. He lavished and sucked on one while running his fingers over the other, reveling in how they perked up under his touch. Noct sighed in pleasure and ran a hand through Ignis’ hair. “Among other things, it helps them stay comfortable,” he said, detaching himself from one nipple and migrating over to latch on and lavish the other one similarly.

Prompto couldn’t tear his eyes away from the endless, loving motions Ignis was using to open Noct up and help them relax. He didn’t have all that much experience in the bedroom, so getting to watch and learn from someone who knew what they were doing was amazing. And the only thing preventing him from melting into a pile of nerves on the couch, too.

“Comfort, by the way, is the most important factor to a good night with them, I find,” Ignis continued, his hands playing and tracing mindless patterns into Noct’s belly as they strayed lower. He rubbed circles into their hip with one hand as he unbuttoned their jeans with the other, pushing the denim aside to reveal simple, gray boxer-briefs. “Aside from vocals, they give off a lot of subtle communication with their body to tell you where they’re craving attention, for example, or if it’s alright to speed up or slow down.”

Noct took that as a cue to buck into Ignis’ hand as he cupped and fingered them through their underwear.

“Or, not so subtle,” Ignis said, smirking as he slid onto his knees and slid Noct’s jeans off, eventually helping them remove their shoes and tossing it all to the side.

“Iggy…” Noct moaned, hooking their thumb into the elastic band of their underwear. Ignis knew that they wanted things to go faster, but making a moment last was so worth it, really. The presence of two new people was nerve wracking, but also made their mind go wild with pleasure, getting off just on the idea of the other two watching.

“Such impatience,” Ignis mumbled, yet conceded nonetheless. He slid Noct’s boxers down with ease, pausing to help them balance their feet on his thighs so they could lift their hips up off the couch.

With a quick pull their boxers were gone and Ignis was cradling their hips in an attempt to shift them into a better position. From the looks of it, Gladio and Prompto were both caught up in a second wave of revelations, probably something along the lines of _oh astrals my best friend and liege is stark naked in front of me, what do I do now,_ Ignis imagined. In that same vein, he needed to act quick. He knew Noct wouldn’t appreciate being the only one naked for very long. This encounter wasn’t about oogling Noctis’ naked body—it was about their pleasure and comfort, and attempting to integrate the other two into their arrangement.

“Now then,” Ignis said with a smile, keeping the atmosphere light and playful as he swung Noctis’ legs over his shoulders. This position was perfect—it kept Noctis and himself intimately close while affording Prompto and Gladio a nice view. “Comfortable?” he asked, locking eyes with Noct just to be sure.

“Yeah,” Noct answered, all relaxed and inviting.

“Good,” Ignis murmured back, kissing the inside of their thigh. And good for him, too, because with the way Noct’s pussy was spread open in front of him, pink and slick and begging for attention, he was ready to keep the momentum going, too.

“And after that, gentlemen,”—he addressed Prompto and Gladio again and they jumped at the sudden change in Ignis’ voice—“it’s just more of the same. Go slow and pay attention, be in tune with them. Good tips for any lover, don’t you think?”

The both of them could only nod, entranced by Ignis’ focus and dedication as he kissed closer and closer to Noct’s clit. While Noct liked how dedicated they were to their pleasure and comfort, sex wasn’t _all_ theoretical.

“You guys can…touch, you know,” they encouraged, threading their fingers with Gladio’s and pecking Prompto’s cheek as he did theirs. “I wanted to invite you guys into this because I like you both…I like you guys a lot. I’d really like it if you touched me.”

Gladio didn’t need any more encouragement, cupping Noct’s cheek in his hand and turning their head to the side for a deep kiss. His other hand was not afraid to wander, running over Noctis’ belly and down to their hips, then across their thighs. Gladio only ever permitted himself to touch Noct during training or in emergencies, so being permitted free reign was…

It was both exhilarating and horrifying at the same time, but Gladio reveled in every inch of new skin he could get his hands on. He could spend hours, _days_ even _,_ exploring Noct’s body, worshipping every part of them and loving the lean, beautiful muscle that he helped put there. 

Down below, Ignis wasted no time in licking a long, slow trail up Noct’s pussy, pausing to tease their entrance for a moment before moving up and focusing more attention on their clit. He’d done this plenty of times before, but the way Noct’s muscles tensed and their breath hitched didn’t get old for a moment.

All three of them seated on the couch groaned in unison as Ignis lavished Noct with attention. Prompto and Gladio appreciated Ignis’ efforts as much as Noct did, especially since the pleasure made Noct reach out for both their hands in a desperate search for touch and grounding. They should have been watching Iggy, they knew, and taking in the best ways to please Noct, but the way his tongue moved over the slick pink skin was orgasmic all in itself. The urge to palm their cocks through their clothing won out for both of them.

Ignis worked Noct like a well oiled machine, circling and flicking his tongue both above and below their sensitive clit. Noct, normally rather quiet as far as Prompto and Gladio knew, descended into a litany of moans and soft breaths, clenching their thighs around Ignis’ head as he picked up the pace.

Noct all but screamed when Ignis added in two fingers, testing the waters and prodding along their soft walls. He wasted no time in finding their g-spot, massaging it in time with the swipes of his tongue. Noct wouldn’t last long like this, lavished with attention and surrounded by sexual tension, but that wasn’t his intent. Noct needed energy for the other two to try their hands at pleasing them, because what was the point if Noct didn’t get everything out of the night that they could?

 It wasn’t hard to tell when Noct was getting close. Their hips began to rise _just_ a little off the couch, their thighs trembled and their pussy clenched around his fingers at seemingly random intervals. It was so satisfying, really, working them through that phase and into a mind blowing orgasm.

And if there was anything Ignis prided himself in, it was having _that_ down to a science.

He stopped the slow thrusting of his fingers in favor of pressing up against Noct’s swollen sweet spot with unrelenting pressure. His other hand began fervently stroking the skin above Noct’s clit for added pleasure, all while his tongue flicked against their pretty, swollen clit.

Not more than a minute later Noct let go and came hard, their pussy contracting rhythmically around Ignis’ fingers. He sat back to enjoy the scene, but didn’t stop stroking their clit all the while. The fingers inside Noct didn’t let up either—rather, he began thrusting and massaging their g-spot again. Prom and Gladio had to see how beautiful Noct was overtaken by ecstasy.

Noct let out a long string of moans and shouts as they latched onto the hands around them, thrusting onto Ignis’ fingers for all that they were worth. Their release felt _so_ good, but more pressure was building up inside them. They did their best to ride out the orgasm, their hips jerking in time with Ignis’ fingers until—!

With another shout Noct arched off the couch, a small stream of clear cum shooting from their entrance. Ignis groaned at the sight, biting his lip as his dick pulsed with need. He’d take care of himself, he thought, calming his own desperation, but not before Noctis was completely satisfied.

Between the rush of blood in his ears and Noct’s own delicious moans, Ignis distantly heard Prompto and Gladio swear and groan. Good, he thought, and they’d both better be ready to deliver follow up performances of their own.

When the contractions of Noct’s orgasm began to slow, Ignis gently pulled his fingers out and nudged Noct’s legs from his shoulders. Noctis met him halfway as he stood, their arms reaching out to encircle his shoulders as he covered their body with his. Noct tasted themselves on Ignis’ tongue, but didn’t mind one bit if it meant Iggy would keep up the tender kisses.

Noct hummed and smiled into the kiss, pulling their lips away rather soon to nuzzle under Ignis’ chin and press their face into his chest. Their boyfriend was just so _good_ , made them feel so good. They didn’t know how they’d gotten so lucky. Ignis chuckled at their affection, pressing a kiss into their hair in return.

“And that is how you please royalty,” he said, finally addressing Prompto and Gladio again, not missing a beat. They were eager to continue if the obvious bulges in their pants meant anything, but neither moved to touch Noct further.

“What, no takers to continue on?”

“Iggy, wait,” Noct said, picking their head up. They glanced briefly between Gladio and Prompto, not wanting to admit something so sensitive in front of them, but went for it anyway.

“I’m not sure if I can take another round of… _that_ right now,” they said, playfully nudging Ignis’ chin. “Maybe we can come up with something else?”

Ignis hummed at the thought while Prompto and Gladio fought to rein themselves in. It was understandable, he thought, because Noct did tend to get overstimulated quite easily. What else did they have in their arsenal that someone else could use…

“Ah!” Ignis exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “Just a moment,” he said as he got up, pressing one more kiss to Noct’s cheek before heading in the direction of their bedroom.

Lying with their belly, chest, well, their _everything_ exposed to Gladio and Prompto’s wandering eyes wasn’t very comfortable, so Noct was quick to sit up and seek out touch from them both. They all ended up wrapped in each other when Ignis returned; Noctis in Prompto’s lap as they explored each other’s mouths and Gladio wrapped around Noct from behind, kissing their shoulders and worshipping every bit of skin he could get his hands on.

Ignis couldn’t help but stop and appreciate them all from the doorway. Noctis made an excellent decision with these two, he decided. They all looked like they belonged together; and they would be together for years to come. Perhaps this was the way that things were meant to work out, he considered.

But such serious thoughts could wait for later.

“You look lovely, all wrapped around each other,” Ignis said, running a hand over the back of the couch as he circled around it. “Noct was right to invite you here.”

Soft blushes decorated their cheeks while they mumbled words of appreciation, gently untangling themselves as Ignis rejoined them. Prompto’s lingering hands, running over Noct’s arms and tracing circles in their palms, caught Ignis’ eye.

“Why don’t you take a turn, Prompto?” he suggested, revealing a black vibrator that he fetched from the bedroom. A deep blush flooded Prompto’s cheeks, but Noct smiled and nudged him on.

“C’mon, Prom, you’re gonna do great,” they encouraged, squeezing his hand.

“…okay,” he conceded, pressing another kiss to Noct’s cheek and accepting the vibrator from Ignis. “How should we…?”

“Probably the same position, right?” Gladio added in, motioning to the floor. “Give Iggy and I a good view, you know?”

Prompto ended up on the floor then, running a hand over one of Noct’s thighs, while Ignis and Gladio touched and explored and comforted Noct with attention from either side.

“You all good Noct?” Prompto asked after a few minutes. He’d taken time to get familiar with Noct first, parting their lips and running his fingers over the sensitive, swollen, slick pink skin, dipping just the tip of his finger into their entrance and thumbing their clit briefly.

“ ‘M doin’ great, Prom…” they mumbled, all wrapped up in the other two boys in a similarly slow pace. Gladio’s huge torso obscured most of Noct from Prompto’s view as he switched between teasing their nipples with his tongue and sharing deep, slow kisses. Ignis, on the other hand, had grown tired of holding back his own pleasure and unzipped his trousers, slowly working his erection with Noct’s help. 

 “Alright, just…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. “Just let me know if you want anything different.”

Gladio backed off for a moment, giving Noct a chance to meet Prompto’s eyes. They placed their hand over his and smiled. “Course, Prom,” they mumbled. Their soft voice and soft eyes and soft _everything_ made Prompto dizzy. Astrals, how lucky he was to have come over that night.

With a gentle pull Prompto spread Noct’s pussy again, then aligned and slowly pressed in the toy. _Fuck,_ watching Noct’s wet entrance swallow up the toy was hypnotic. They groaned at the penetration, rolling their hips back against the toy as it disappeared deeper and deeper.

 Prompto paused when the vibrator bottomed out, the entirety of the black silicon buried inside Noct’s pussy save for the vibration control at the end. An extra silicon arm came from the base, too, and rested, yet unmoving, against Noct’s clit. He knew Noct was sensitive, if watching Ignis work his magic was any indication, but he couldn’t wait to see how the vibration would undo his best friend. Tired of his erection being trapped in his tight jeans, he undid his belt and pulled out his cock in preparation. Even if he didn’t have the chance to fuck Noct properly tonight, he could _definitely_ get off from just watching.

He took a moment and glanced up at the other three to find that their positions had switched. Gladio must have circled around the back of the couch because he was pressed flat up against Ignis’ back, thrusting his still-clothed erection against Ignis’ ass while helping the other man along with his own hardness.

Beside them, Noct looked like a cat that got its cream; they were _very_ pleased to watch the two men working together.

Finally, Prompto had enough of waiting. He pressed the button on the bottom of the toy and turned on the vibration. He didn’t know how many speed settings it had, but it started off with a rather low, steady buzz.

Noct reacted as soon as the vibrations began teasing their insides and clit. They hummed, almost giggled, and wiggled their hips as pleasure seeped slowly through their body.

He’d leave it like that for a while, Prompto decided. Watching Noct twitch and whine from below was just…Prom couldn’t find words to describe it. It was fucking hot, to say the least, and besides; he didn’t want to rush Noct into another orgasm so quickly. They could wait.

With the vibe buzzing away, he took hold of the base and began thrusting the toy, slow and shallow at first. Noct moaned again, rolling their hips in hopes of more stimulation, but Prompto switched his focus elsewhere. 

As he did before, Prompto started out soft—soft kisses pressed to the pale and sensitive skin on the inside of Noct’s thigh. His other hand wandered up to Noct’s hips, gently massaging and tracing patterns into their skin at random. Their thighs tensed at the extra stimulation at first, but a few minutes in they began to relax and go slack, trembling just slightly when Prompto wiggled the vibrator over their clit.

That was when Prompto took made his advance. He picked the softest patch of skin he could find and lapped at it a few times, giving Noct a brief warning before he kissed their skin and sucked.

Noctis gasped in surprise, but their gasp made way for breathy, satisfied moans. Prompto took breaks on the sucking, pulling away occasionally to lick and kiss and soothe the area before starting again. A minute or so later he pulled away, satisfied with his work, and pressed one more appreciative kiss to their sensitive thigh. Prompto wasn’t usually so bold, but the thought of waking up the next morning to see the mark he left on Noct…it was too tempting.

Pulling his focus back to Noctis and the vibrator, Prompto clicked the button twice more and intensified the vibrations. _A lot_ , it seemed. Much more than he intended, actually, but now he knew better for next time.

The half scream-half moan that ripped from Noctis’ throat was enough to push Ignis over the edge as he grabbed their hand and came, his cum spilling down Gladio’s fist. The other man talked him through it, mumbling affirmations into his neck as he kept pumping his hand and milking Ignis’ cock. Prompto noticed that Gladio ceased humping Ignis’ backside, probably trying to save himself for greener pastures, he imagined.

“Oh, you’re so pretty when you’re coming, Iggy,” Noct sighed, biting their bottom lip as they rubbed circles into the back of his hand.

Ignis relaxed and slumped into Gladio’s grip as he came down, returning Noctis’ affection while Gladio fetched tissues off a side table and cleaned them up.

“As are you,” Ignis mumbled back, never letting go of Noct’s hand but moving out of Gladio’s grip to sit properly on the couch. Not a moment later he beckoned Gladio closer and pulled him into a string of softer kisses, thanking him for the attention. He tucked himself back into his boxers after that, but shed his trousers and shoes out of want for comfort.

Spurred on by their other two partners, Prompto hauled himself off the floor and hovered over Noct. One arm supported him on the couch while the other thrusted the vibrator in and out of Noct’s entrance faster, harder, until their voice was shaking with need. He covered their mouth with his and they gladly returned the passionate kiss, threading their fingers through his hair as their back arched off the sofa.

One more click of the vibrator’s button sent Noctis’ hips slamming back down onto the cushions, then back up again as they frantically tried to thrust and keep up with Prompto’s quickening pace. Feeling devious, Prom stopped pumping the vibe and pressed it deep into Noct’s pussy, the extra arm assaulting their clit with vibration.

Noct came moaning and whimpering around the toy, their entire body stilling as intense pleasure flooded their senses. Prompto stilled, too, to appreciate the way Noct’s eyes rolled back and their mouth fell open. Their body was clenching so hard around the vibrator that it was pulsing up and down…up and down…until it slowed and eventually stopped, though still remained buried to the hilt and vibrating frighteningly strong.

“Prompto, luv,” Ignis mumbled. “Prompto, you ‘ought to take it out now. They’re done.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed. He’d been too caught up in his own fascination. With another click the vibrator shut off and Noctis sagged into the couch in relief, exhaling and letting all their muscles relax. Prompto pulled the toy out as gently as he could manage and Noct seemed fine, rolling onto their side to snuggle into Ignis’ stomach.

The vibrator though…astrals, the vibrator was _covered_ in wetness and slick. Hot and bothered was one way Prompto could describe himself, or perhaps his clothes were suddenly too tight.

Luckily, Ignis took notice.

“Just set it on the table, we’ll get to it later,” he said, then motioned for him to come closer. “He did so well, didn’t he Noct? Can’t just leave you out in the cold after that. Here, Noct, scoot over a bit.”

Oh. _Oh,_ Prompto thought. Ignis wanted to help him get off.

He ended up on his side facing Noct, their eyes a beautiful, soft, relaxed blue, while Ignis sat behind him. His pants were shed and discarded to the floor while Ignis ran a slow hand up his side and shirt. Prompto let out a soft moan as Noct joined in, fondling his balls while Ignis played with his nipples.

“Such a good boy, making Noct cum again like that,” he praised, the words going straight to Prompto’s dick. Soon after Ignis took his cock in hand and started pumping softly. Gods, he wouldn’t last long staring right into Noctis’ eyes like this.

Speaking of Noct, they wiggled themselves closer and pulled Prompto in for a kiss, their lips tender and soft while theirs and Ignis’ hand picked up the pace on his cock. Sometime in the mix Ignis withdrew his hand while Noct focused their hand on the head. The way they swirled their fist around it sent sparks through Prompto’s veins, made him tremble and buck and moan into their hand and mouth.

Ignis took a different approach and pressed a finger into his perineum. Gentle at first, but once Prompto wasn’t startled by the new sensation he pressed harder, rubbed his finger in slow, firm circles. Just a few moments later Prompto cried out in ecstasy, his cum spilling over Noctis’ hand.

He came back around to Noct’s devilish grin and a hand in his hair.

Not Noctis’, he knew. It was too big to be Noct’s hand, which he’d memorized from years of taking advantage every opportunity possible to hold his best friend’s hand— or were they his lover now? Regardless, it was softer and a little smaller than his, with short, neat fingernails, while the hand in his hair was large and heavy.

“Wow, Iggy. I think you really blew him away with that,” Noct said, lacing his fingers with Prompto’s.

“Oh, please,” Ignis had somehow gotten to the other side of their cuddle pile and was playing big spoon to Noct, a throw from the back of the couch pulled over their legs and torso. “As if he and Gladio haven’t done anything of the sort.”

Noct’s eyes widened for just a moment as they hid their smile and snorted into the blanket. Never doubt Iggy, Prompto thought, always so nosy. He didn’t even want to ask how Iggy knew.

“Hey, I know you guys are both super into Noct,” Gladio said as he withdrew his hand from Prompto’s hair. “But I gotta be honest; I am, too. And if we’re gonna make this work we’ve all got to share with each other, right?”

Prompto flushed once more and sat up, poking around on the floor for his boxer briefs. It felt too weird all of the sudden, being naked from the waist down in someone else’s home. That, and he wanted to get out of Gladio’s way. If they really were going to continue this arrangement he’d have plenty of time with Noct later on.

Gladio and Noct both smirked at each other as Gladio moved closer and sat down next to them. They were both sweaty, tired and overstimulated—exactly as they were after a good training match. It was almost funny how many other times they’d been in the same situation, though under different circumstances.

Noct stretched out their arms as he got close, expectant. Gladio wordlessly obliged them, slipping his hands under their arms and lifting them up off the couch and into his lap.

“Well, princess, you’re certainly all stretched and warmed up, aren’t you?” Gladio teased as Noct’s hands snuck under his shirt and immediately rid him of the offending piece of clothing. They were all over him in the blink of an eye, their hands wandering all over his back, his tattoo, his muscles. He was so wonderful to touch, truly, and Noctis found themselves mourning that they hadn’t had the opportunity earlier.

His damned leather pants, though, were not so wonderful.

“When you gonna lose the pants, big guy?” they prodded, nipping at his earlobe. “Can’t very well fuck me with a zipper in the way.”

Noctis _really_ wished that they could have seen Ignis’ face at the mention of the word _‘fuck’_. If the soft, but audible, gasp was any indication, his expression was no doubt priceless.

“Gladio, you’ve got a rubber?”

“Course I do, Iggy. What is it that you always say…a gentleman never comes unprepared?”

“Literally…” Prompto whispered, snickering to himself at his own pun.

“Quite.”

“Gladio, the pants?” Noctis asked again.

“Right.”

Once Gladio’s pants and boots made a messy pile on the floor; once Noct got over their initial awe of Gladio’s cock, not particularly long but _thick_ , way thicker than Ignis; once they both helped put the condom on, Noct taking time to run their hands up and down his shaft and balls for a moment, they paused.

“So…” –Noct started– “how do you want me?”

“Well, you’ve been lyin’ on your back all night. I figured you might want a view from the top for a change,” Gladio suggested, seating himself on the couch with his legs spread wide. He took Noct’s hand and guided them closer, until their thinner thighs fit between his. Noct grinned, their eyes never leaving Gladio’s.

“Sounds good to me.”

Ignis was at their side in a moment, holding Noct’s arm to help them balance as they straddled Gladio’s lap and pumped his cock a few more times. For the first time all night Ignis looked frazzled.

“Be careful, darling,” he urged as Gladio lined himself up with their entrance. “Just…go slow. If you need anything, let us know.”

“Iggy,” Noct said with a patient smile. “Iggy, it’s okay. Gladio’s not gonna hurt me,” they said, taking Ignis’ hand and Gladio’s. They knew Ignis wasn’t entirely ready to share them, to let someone else take all the pleasure and love that had, up until then, been exclusive to him, but he had to let go sometime. And there was no time like the present, Ignis always said.

Prompto inched up behind Ignis, looping his arms over Ignis’ shoulders to appreciate the view as Noctis lowered themselves down into Gladio’s lap. He and Noct groaned in unison as they sunk down onto his cock, the thick member filling them like they’d never felt before.

 Gladio bottomed out into Noct far sooner than they anticipated, but they hardly noticed in the first place. Penetration wasn’t always their favorite activity, but the _fullness_ they were feeling was…something else entirely.

It didn’t take long for them to adjust, to start rolling their hips as they tried to figure out just how to get Gladio’s cock to rub up against that spot inside of them. Without thinking they let their hand wander south, intent on playing with their clit before they really began thrusting against Gladio.

“Ah ah ah,” Gladio interrupted, his hand catching theirs before it could reach. “You’ve already done _so_ much tonight, princess. Let someone else do the work, hm?”

Noctis, of course, set the pace as they began working themselves up and down Gladio’s cock. They stayed latched on to both Iggy and Gladio’s hands, bracing against them for leverage when their thighs grew weak. After two orgasms they were already exhausted, but the slow, full, aching pleasure that Gladio provided them gave them enough energy to chase after a third. His thick fingers on their clit certainly helped, but nevertheless they didn’t have the strength to ride Gladio’s cock as hard as they would have liked.

There was always next time, Noct supposed.

Noct’s third orgasm came sooner than they thought. The burning need for release pooling in their stomach gave them just enough energy to thrust hard a few more times before the pleasure broke across their body, their pussy pulsing hard around Gladio’s cock.

He kept up the pace, stroking and flicking their clit to milk them through the orgasm, but a misplaced thrust had his cock slipping out of Noct’s wet heat. He groaned at the loss of sensation, but a moment later his moans took on a whole different level of pleasure as Noct cried out and squirted thin, clear fluid all over his cock.

With renewed vigor Gladio untangled his and Noct’s hands, gripping their hips to line himself up once more.

“Just another minute, princess,” he panted, bringing Noct down to sit on his cock again. “I’m almost there, promise. Just another minute…”

Noctis pitched forward, pressing their face into Gladio’s neck and wrapping their arms around him for support. It felt _amazing,_ coming on his thick cock like that, but if Gladio kept it up for much longer Noct worried the feeling would pass from _amazing_ to _too much_ very quickly.

Lucky for them, three, four more deep thrusts into their pussy brought Gladio to his climax. His hands remained on their hips as his cock twitched and spilled within them, holding them steady as he rode out his orgasm.

Once it was all over they remained intertwined, Gladio still seated within Noct, both too spent to move.

Ignis, though he made a valiant effort to stay calm through it all, eventually lost patience and helped Noctis remove themselves from Gladio’s lap. Noct faltered and stumbled for a moment when they stood, but caught themselves and sat gingerly on the couch.

“S-sorry. Jus’ my knees actin’ up,” they reassured, taking a moment to straighten and stretch each one.

“Noct, I—”

“Ignis, there’s nothing to do about it and you know that,” Noct countered his concern before he even voiced it. “You know I take my vitamins and stretch and all that. My knees’ll never be good enough to come away from a good fuck without some soreness. It’s okay.”

Though he didn’t like it, Ignis accepted the answer.

Once Noct was feeling up to walking, they and Ignis excused themselves to wash up and get Noct a fresh change of clothes. After tossing the condom Gladio made himself decent, pulling his briefs and pants back on, but leaving the zipper and button undone. Alone with no one but each other in the living room, Gladio and Prompto sat in silence.

“Holy shit, dude,” Prompto muttered, his eyes glazed over as he tried to process everything he’d just been through. The dirty vibrator still sat, forgotten, on the coffee table.

“Pretty much,” Gladio answered.

Ignis and Noctis returned not long after, Ignis in a loose long sleeved shirt and sweatpants while Noct relaxed in boxers and an old t-shirt, neither of which belonged to them. They settled down together in an armchair that looked too small for two people, yet somehow managed to fit the both of them perfectly when Noctis melted into Ignis’ side. Noct was exhausted, mentally and physically, but the intimacy with their longtime lover gave them the energy to stay up, if only for a little longer.

“So how exactly would this work?” Gladio broke the silence, gesturing to all four of them. “We’re…all on the same level here, yeah? Even though you two have been together for a while. We’re all equal if we have a relationship together.” 

“That’s the goal, yes,” Ignis answered, trading glances with both Prompto and Gladio. “I don’t have any more experience with a polyamorous relationship than the two of you do, but I imagine that it’s easier said than done.”

“Just finding a time we all had off to do this took weeks,” Noctis reiterated.

“So we’ve got to work hard to share and understand each other and not play favorites,” Prompto surmised. Ignis nodded along.

“I think it will be quite a long road, if I’m honest. And not without its share of bumps and wrong turns and mistakes. But…after knowing you all for so long, and after tonight’s activities…” he trailed off, blushing. “I am more than willing to travel down that road with all of you.”

More glances were traded between them. So many words were still unsaid, emotions and problems yet uncovered, but, in the moment, none of them could find a fault with one another.

“I’ll try anything once, Iggy, and you’ve never led me wrong before.”

“Y-yeah! I’m actually…really excited about it. I really think we could make it work.”

“You already know what I think, Iggy,” Noct spoke, finally, resting their head on Ignis’ shoulder. “You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Thank you to cardigan_carm for this awesome request!
> 
> Find me on  
> Tumblr @ferix-writes  
> and  
> Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
